highschool oni
by ashlight41
Summary: asumu after finish his training as hibiki... he hear about makamou aroun todo academy and decide to come there but he doesnt know if he will become part of trouble in that school...


inspired form kamen rider hibiki , tenjhou tengen and fanfiction jichuriki of todo academy

i own nothing of kamen rider hibiki or tenjhou tengen...

Chapter 1 oni and todo academy...

Oni is fighter that has been in practice it to fight makamou since long ago...

They are a brave fighter and without a hesitation they will be risked their lives to protect the weak from the makamou...

And now one of them has come to the place of matterial art master called todo academy...

At the end of the border between the forest and the settlement of residents, stands a young man aged 17 brown haired 20s who wears a blue kimono (see asumu kimono), and carry pouch which contains provisions on the shoulders of hers and now look towards the settlement...

" i think it ' s time to get out ..." murmured young man alone before finally walking towards residential area.

Todo academy...

Standing in front of todo academy it with casual kimono youth while looking with great admiration towards school todo. He ignore the speech of people around who feel a little uneasy with the way of his clothes that feels a little old fashioned and shabby.

"so this yes todo academy..." murmured youth while once again read the nameplate front fence to ensure he is not wrong in. .. And slowy he move his feet into area school but had not yet reached some of the steps he heard something from a distance.

VRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMM!

Motor sound came closer toward him who looked at the ride 2 young men his age are a yellow-haired and fair skinned and brown haired one with black skinned.

"So that's Toudou Academy, doesn't look like much" stated an unimpressed young boy with yellow spike hair named Souichiro Nagi.

Souichiro Nagi was a young man of average height, he had spiked blonde hair, and honey brown eyes. He wore the standard uniform and held the demeanour of a street thug, because in truth that's what he was.

"I don't know Souichiro, something about this school seems different" said the other one named Bob who recognised the strange aura that surrounded the school.

Bob Makihara, a tall, muscular dark-skinned man who had blue eyes and dreadlocks, he wore the standard academy uniform and unlike Souichiro he held an air of calmness. Bob unlike Souichiro had a formal martial arts style called capoeira, a fighting style that revolved around dancing and movement that required rhythm and grace.

' who?' ask the kimono youngman in his heart.

"Whatever all we have to do is beat up everyone in sight and take over the school, come to think of it once we've taken over this place it will have be the one hundredth school we've taken over" Souichiro said with a grin,and not need to waiting for a second his lust for fighting surfacing.

Bob grinned too at the prospect of fighting strong opponents. Just then two figures walked out in front of the trio, one was a teenager with short brunette hair and standard academy uniform while the other was a little girl dressed in a kimono and hakama.

"Wow I can't wait to meet your sister, I bet she's as pretty and stron as you captain" spoke the boy with a cheerful grin.

"Well she's improving but she still has a long way to go" the little girl spoke fondly.

Souichiro, and Bob sweat dropped.

"Alright well destroy everybody but those two" Souichiro said awkwardly.

"Yeah" Bob agreed.

"I'll just feel bad beating on a couple of losers like that" Souichiro spoke arrogantly as if he was sure the two were weaker than him before notice a youngman in kimono in front of them.

" hey you? Are you student here?" asked souchiro.

" no, not i also just got here ... " respons young man in friendly before suddenly bow his body and started to introduce myself. " adachi asumu, nice to meet you." said young man identified himself by friendly with hail typical hibiki that immediately make souchiro sweatdrop.

"Let's just go already" said Bob urge him to hurry and with that the duo entered the school unknowingly involving themselves in a centuries long feud that would drag them to hell and back.

*With Souichiro,and Bob:*

"GHAAA!" a student roared in agony as Souichiro slammed his fist into the guys face. Another student raced up behind him only to be met with Souchiro's foot launching him into a pile of desks. Bob spun around building momentum and kicked another student through a door with the force of a truck.

"What the hell kind of first termers are you guys?" a bald-headed student questioned in astonishment.

"Do you at least have a reason for being so destructive?" asked another with a scowl.

"I've got an excellent reason, we decided to skip the orientation ceremony so we're going to have our own orientation instead" said Souichiro with a smirk. "Names Souichiro Nagi!".

"Bob Makihara" Bob introduced himself with an intimidating glare.

"As of today this school is ruled by the knuckle bombs...that's us if you've got a problem with it step right up. It makes no difference to me if you're a first year or a third year...I'll slaughter you all"

Souichiro stated with a savage grin, while Bob flanked him.

*With Juuken Club:*

"You seem rather happy today Takayanagi-san" the little girl from before stated. Said little girl was actually a 17-year-old student under a transformation, her name was Maya Natsume.

Masataka Takayanagi laughed nervously" Well there's no arguing that the Juuken club Is the weakest on campus so it only goes without saying that the more strong people that we have in the Juuken club the better, you know? to serve out purpose" he said.

Maya didn't look convinced but decided to accept the reason anyway "To serve our purpose you say, ha well I suppose I can accept that reason for now" she said with a knowing smile getting an embarrassed sputter from Masataka.

"Natsume-san, sorry to disturb your club but we need help with something we can't handle" a couple of third years requested getting an intrigued look from the Natsume heiress.

*With the Knuckle Bombs:*

The Juuken club were greeted to the sight of a hallway full of beaten and bloodied bodies of defeated students, observing the number Maya could easily tell more than three entire classes had been defeated effortlessly by the dou of thugs before her. She could se Souichiro and Bob using their superior physical strength to batter aside any opposition.

Souichiro was a whirlwind of movement, an uncontrollable storm of fists and kicks destroying anyone unfortunate enough to be in the way, meanwhile if Souichiro was a storm then Bob was a raging river that swept his opponents away with grace and power yet the man still managed to make himself look like a common thug while doing it.

And unknown to them the youngman named asumu also there watching them from the crowd since beginning.

If asumu were to be honest with himself he would say those two was disappointed at the level of these students, they had hoped for a challenge but was instead presented with mediocrity, although they were having a blast.

"That's them Natsume-san, they just barged in and started wrecking the place" the student pointed out.

"Those two did all of this that's pretty amazing" spoke an impressed Masataka.

"It looks like another feisty bunch" Maya observed. Masataka who had Maya sitting on his shoulders walked forward so that Maya could address the boys but neither Bob nor Souichiro paid them any attention. Maya jumped off Masataka's shoulders and addressed the duo.

"Excuse me boy's it's clear to me that the three of you are very powerful now please put your fist's down and stop this. If you refuse then you leave me no choice but to stop you myself" she spoke with confidence not at all intimidated by the two before her.

Souichiro looked at her strangely before turning back to beating up the man in his grasp while Asumu narrowed his eyes and move in to get better look on the little girl. Maya looked unbothered at being ignored.

"Let me inform you I too am very strong". Souichiro stopped again and looked astonished at the young girl "Bob there's a weird little girl here who talks like a grandpa wanting to fight me...what do you think I should do about this?" he asked confusedly.

"I don't know" Bob brushed him off as he blocked an attack and retaliated with a bone jarring kick.

"Don't be fooled I'm seventeen years old...ok then If my appearance bothers you that much then let me make this a little easier for you" she spoke before in front of everyone her body began shifting and growing until the girl had transformed into a beautiful busty woman with long flowing silver hair, causing Souichiro to freak out comically. Sadly for all of Souchiro's strength and bravado he was amusingly afraid of women.

"Alright...students of Toudou academy you're now seeing the full master of Natsume Goushin-Ryu, Maya Natsume" she introduced herself getting a cheer from the male section of the crowd that had begun forming.

By this time Souichiro looked completely lost "Bob if that weird littlegirl suddenly turns into a stacked voluptuous chick you'd see working in a sketchy night club, what should I do?" he asked, confusing Bob.

"Don't know" he replied gruffly.

" impresive..." murmured asumu who also watching that little girl transform.

"Natsume-Ryu form refinement technique, for a master of my calibre physical control at this level is simply a piece of cake" she spoke with an aura of confidence. "I'm afraid I'm very busy today so I'll have to end this quickly" she said before launching at Souchiro with a bokken at high-speed, gaining Souchiro full attention.

Souchiro looked at the incoming attack before Maya ploughed the bokken into Souchiro's ribs with the force of a freight train, Souchiro actually gasped slightly at the surprising power of the attack. The attack slammed Souchiro through a glass window and launched him out of the multi-story building. Flying through the air a soft Seconds later he was slammed through a tiled roof.

"Oh no I hit him harder than I intended" Maya though with a scowl.

"This is bad" she gasped.

"Don't you worry about a thing, a fall from that height wont even phase him" Bob reassured.

"That's not it what I'm concerned about is that room, that room is the shower room" she spoke with concern. And without second thought Maya jumped from the window and raced for the shower room "Oh no that's the room that Aya is in".

"Captain!" Masataka called out.

"Takayanagi-san finish off the other one for me" she ordered.

Bob looked unimpressed "Finish off huh" with a scowl he launched his fist at the scrawny teen only for Masataka to slide into his guard and trip him over.

"How the hell did he do that" Thought an astonished Bob while groaned from the harsh impact.

"Please...stop this now" Masataka requested before leaving the defeated duo.

Groaning, Bob stood up and watched the young man run away before gazing out of the window Souchiro had been launched through.

"Between that guy and that weird shape changing chick it's gonna be a whole lot harder to take over this school than we had originally thought we expected" he deduced.

" i guess maybe i should follow them..." murmured asumu before running following youngman named masataka to the shower room where souchiro fall before.

*With Souchiro and Aya:*

Maya sighed "I don't believe this we're already to late". Masataka confused decided to observe what she was seeing and gasped in shock and horror at seeing what his new crush, Aya, was doing to the new student.

For before his eyes lay Souchiro on his back while Aya straddled his waist and lovingly kissed him, he hands caressing his cheeks as she pushed her damp body flush against his own. Souchiro groaned at the feeling of her body against his and enjoyed the softness of her lips, sitting up they continued to kiss until they ran out of oxygen and had to pull back. Aya's cheeks were flushed and she held a gazed look in her eye's.

Realising the situation was getting out of hand and that they now had spectators Souchiro pulled away from her before handing her a towel to cover up her form from Masataka's perverted leer, getting a soft smile from the auburn-haired beauty.

"Well hello there...my name, my name is Maya Natsume I would like for...for you to marry me" she spoke softly, getting a shocked look from Souchiro, a resigned sigh from her sister Maya and a scream of disbelief from Masataka.

Souchiro sputtered for a moment as he could have sworn he felt his brain scramble, after a few moments he could only respond with "Huh".

"Would you please marry me?" she asked innocently.

"GA-GAAAHH...HUH!?" Naruto whispered in shock. Before Standing up he quickly regained his composure, giving her a short bow he spoke with a flush on his cheeks.

" please marry me." Said the girl dengan polos mengulang perkataannya.

" W-Who are you?" ask Soichiro before regain control over himself and With what little control he had left the building, a blushing and now severely confused Souchiro kick the door then rapidly left the shower room leaving a sighing Maya and a shocked and heartbroken Masataka. Aya only smiled softly at his departing form.

"Aya!" Maya gasped. "That look in your eye's, is this for real?".

Masataka fainted when her only response was to blush harder and continue gazing in the direction Souchiro left.

*After School with the Knuckle bombs:*

Motorcycles raced down the road, Bob riding it with boys silently contemplating the days events, while enjoying the breeze brushing against their faces.

"What happened today, I thought we were going to crush them all?" Bob asked breaking the silence.

"Shut up! there were way to many interruptions today" Souichiro yelled back comically. He was still shook up from his encounter with Aya but for most part had managed to calm down although to be honest the though of marring the auburn-haired beauty was not an unpleasant one.

"Good to see the Toudou academy lives up to its reputation after all" Bob spoke.

Souchiro grinned savagely "that's right".

With Asumu...

" look like live here will be more fun than i think..." said asumu while watching those two leaving the area.

End chapter...

a little messed dont i? need comment and review...


End file.
